Someday my Robber Will Come
"Someday My Robber Will Come" is the seventh episode of the Wild Arms Twilight Venom anime. Full Synopsis The episode begins with Loretta Oratorio and Mirabelle Graceland taking a pledge to become nuns. This means simple living and clothing, not leaving the convent, not allowing men into the convent, nor falling in love or getting married. In a hallway somewhere else in the convent the nuns are meditating while their leader, Ms. Elizabeth, goes through a ritual of fortune telling by rolling pebbles onto a fortune telling plate. She becomes erratic, saying that a great treasure is coming, that "the most important thing is in danger", and that she's been waiting for 130 years. Sheyenne Rainstorm and Dr. Kiel Aronnax come across the convent as they travel through a part of the desert with fierce winds blowing sand. They're ushered in by two women who say they were expecting them. They're brought into a chamber where Ms. Elizabeth is present and wearing extensive make-up. She embraces Kiel to the shock of the other nuns (and Kiel himself) and tells him she has been waiting for him for a long time and to just call her "Liz". When she asks the hulking scientist for a kiss Sheyenne breaks into laughter and starts clapping. Later that night, a banquet is held. Sheyenne notices that one of the nuns is none other than Mirabelle and when he inquires as to what she's doing here she says she has to appear to be a maiden so not to bother her; Sheyenne infers this to mean there is treasure in the convent. Above and un-noticed on the ceiling Issac and Jerusha talk to each other. Loretta is walking down a dark hallway when she eavesdrops on some gossiping nuns. They don't agree with how Elizabeth has been acting, letting men into the convent and dressing "like a degenerated virgin." When Loretta walks past the gossiping stops. She enters a room with a shallow pool of water littered with oyster shells; she wades into the pool, picks up an oyster and opens it with a knife to find a Blue Pearl, which is worth a decent amount. Loretta reflects the room is filled with enough pearls to make her rich -- but then hesitates, thinking about how Treasure Magazine said there are treasures the convent has been guarding for ages. Kiel escapes from Elizabeth long enough to talk to Sheyenne in allocated guest quarters. Sheyenne informs him that he saw Mirabelle, there's treasure here, and tries to convince Kiel he should con some treasure out of Elizabeth to help fund their journey; Kiel disagrees. Kiel then walks through a lush garden with so much foliage it almost resembles a forest. Elizabeth starts to sob into Kiel's robes, gushing about how it was worth the wait, to be on such a beautiful date. With her head down Kiel sees Sheyenne and Issac hiding behind a tree -- Issac waddles over to him with a Tiny Flower and puts it in his hand. He hesitates; but gives it to Elizabeth, who is ecstatic. She leans in for a kiss -- Sheyenne motions for him to go for it -- but he doesn't. Silently, Elizabeth thinks to herself that Kiel doesn't consider her feelings. Later that night Loretta tells Mirabelle about the pearls but how she also isn't certain they're the real treasure. Kiel and Sheyenne meet up with them and all three of them give Kiel grief for not being able to romance Elizabeth properly. When in bed Kiel is shown to have gripping nightmare about Elizabeth saying she wants him to run away with her and leaning in for a kiss. The next morning two nuns are talking with Elizabeth saying that they don't trust Kiel and that he might be a thief she predicted earlier. Elizabeth disagrees, saying that Kiel has already acquired the "most important thing" -- her heart. (Even the nuns find this is a little cheesy.) Kiel enters the room and the nuns are dismissed; he starts to say he has something to tell her, but Elizabeth says she already knows he's the thief looking for the treasure. Sheyenne, Mirabelle, and Loretta eaves-drop on this. Elizabeth goes on to say that she's willing to give him the treasure if he agrees to take her out of the convent to which Kiel agrees -- she then invites the other three bandits to come with her. They all descend down a mine shaft into a deep underground cavern. Elizabeth explains that the true treasure is De Pearl, the Guardian Deity of the convent, whom it is the maiden's duty to feed blue pearls. When they enter De Pearl's chamber they find De Pearl is dead and in an almost petrified like condition. Sheyenne gets distraught at the thought of people going through all the motions to service a dead 'fish' and shoots De Pearl's remains until they crumble away into nothingness. At first Elizabeth seems quite sad -- but then she starts laughing and hops back onto the elevator and starts pulling herself back up. She explains that now that De Pearl is gone her duty is fulfilled and she no longer has to stay. The aged matriarch also says she's going to find a man better than him out there and runs off cackling into the night of the desert. Loretta informs Kiel that he has been dumped. Category:Wild Arms TV episodes